A Kiss From A Rose
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: Ginny visits the graves of her brother, his best friend and her girlfriend. Implied FemSlash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – That supreme honour belongs to good ol' JK. I also do not own "Kiss From A Rose", that masterpiece belongs to the genius known as Seal.

Summery: Ginny visits the graves of her brother, his best friend and her girlfriend. Implied Fem-Slash.

----

A Kiss From A Rose

The cemetery was cold and dark. The winds crept up on the young woman dressed all in black. Her bright red hair fell in cascades down her shoulders. She had allowed it to grow after she graduated from Hogwarts the year before.

Ginny Weasley stood over looking the graves of two of her best friends and that of her brother. The Golden Trio had fallen during the final battle against Voldemort. He had killed Hermione and Ron in cold blood, leaving Harry to finish him off. Unfortunately, for the Boy-Who-Lived, killing Voldemort meant he would have to die, being a horcrux himself.

Ginny had formed a relationship with Harry, who broke it off at the end of his sixth year to protect her. During her time at Hogwarts, Ginny had fallen in love with someone else.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she knelt in front of Hermione's grave. A muggle song that her girlfriend was fond off began to play in Ginny's head.

**There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
**

She remembered when she first heard this song. It was summer and Ginny had gone to visit Hermione at her home. The brunette had played this song on a contraption she called a CD Player. Ginny had no idea what it did at first, but when the song played she realised that it was perfect for both of them.

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.**

Hermione's laugh filled Ginny's dreams at night, the young red head had fallen in love with her secretly but never had the courage to act on her feelings. So she had suppressed them and began dating boys instead, hoping that Hermione would get jealous and whisk her off to some quiet place and have her way with her. It was only a fantasy though.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

For years Ginny's feeling towards Hermione grew. Suddenly it was as though she could not get enough of her. Her chestnut brown hair, her gorgeous smile and her deep brown eyes. Ginny had always felt safe whenever she looked into them. During what would have been Hermione's seventh year, Ginny finally told her of her feelings. That night, the two of them came together in ways they had never previously imagined.

**Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,**

Ginny knelt down and laid down a small red rose on Hermione's grave. The young woman had expressed her love of roses during their short time together.

**I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey**

Ginny somehow had found herself at home. She had no memory of leaving the grave of her beloved, but slumped down on her sofa none the less. The memory of Hermione's scream of terror filled her dreams for months, but then a new sound replaced it. The laughter of small baby girl. Her and Hermione's baby. The small life that had been brought into existence six months after Hermione's death.

Ginny still remembered laying in the hospital bed, her mother asking what name she would give the little girl, who was now sleeping snugly in her mother's arms.

"Hermione," she had replied. "Hermione Granger Weasley."

**Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom… on the… grey.**

----

A/N: If you are wondering how Ginny got pregnant with Hermione's child then I will say this. Use your imagination ;).


End file.
